


Good "Friends" in the Future

by HollyBlue2



Series: Prompt Galore [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Elements, Kid!Castiel, M/M, Teen!Castiel, Teen!Dean, baby!dean - Freeform, fluffy at the end, jimmy novak is semi in this i suppose, semi-canon, seraphs have true vessels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue2/pseuds/HollyBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What if Cas visited Dean when he was growing up but not old enough to remember and Cas told Mary the future and she shipped it from the beginning, but knew John wouldn't approve so they never said anything to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good "Friends" in the Future

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit sketchy on the "John wouldn't approve" cause I don't go into it but just read it, I got the prompt through my ask box on my fanfic blog Deanstypewriter!

** 8th of July 1982 **

There was a knock on the door in the early evening of July 1982, Mary lifted her small child into her arms as she stood up to answer the door, not wanting to leave him alone in the lounge. When she opened the door she wasn’t expecting a young boy of no older than about six years old waiting there with an expressionless face.

“Is that Dean?” The dark haired boy asked. The boy sounded a lot older than he looked and there was something in his eyes too.

“Yeah, this is little Dean,” Mary answered. “Say ‘hello’ Dean.” She cooed, holding his hand and making him wave.

“He – uh, he and I are going to be good friends in the future I think.”

“Where are your parents, honey?” She asked him.

“I am an angel, I don’t have parents, just my creator. Here, I can show you.” The small boy went on his tip toes and reached for the woman’s forehead. Seeing his struggle, Mary bent down to meet him. She was pretty sure she could trust a small child not to hurt her, despite the things she knew.

The boy touched her forehead and in a jolt images and colours burst through her consciousness. It wasn’t long before she was brought back to the real world, though it had felt like years. She’d watched her son grow up, fall in love, fall out of love and back in love several times with girls, and finally a blue eyed, dark haired angel, one very similar to the one stood before her.

“Is,” She started, faltering and rejigging Dean on her hip. “Is this all true, because it’s beautiful, he’s gonna grow up so strong, and love with so much.” She patted the young boy on his shoulder and soothed his hair. This would be her little secret, John would think her crazy if she told him angel was going to fall in love with their son in less than thirty years’ time. “You’ll look after him right? I know you will,” She smiled. Castiel could tell she was beaming inside, without really showing it. Castiel was good at that, seeing people’s inner emotions.

“We’re not supposed to meet officially until the 18th of September 2008, it would be unwise to tell him about me, and I just wanted to let you know I’ll be there for him.” He’d purposely not shown her what would happen the next year.

** 21st May 1989 **

John Winchester sat on a wooden bench in the park in Lafayette, Louisiana watching his two boys playing on the swings; his six-year-old Sam being pushed by a ten-year-old Dean. John was watching the baseball practice going on behind the park while keeping an eye on his two sons.  Had Mary been there she would have spotted another boy on the swing next to Sam and Dean, a small dark haired boy. The boy was keeping his word.

Dean pushed his little brother higher and higher until he started screeching, telling Dean to stop or he’d fall off.

“You’re not gonna fall, Sammy! You can go higher! Kick your legs out!” He called up to his brother as he stepped aside for a moment.

“Deeeaaaan, I don’t wanna go higher, I’m just gonna slow down.” Dean huffed but stood back anyway, watching Sam slow down. That was when he saw the other boy on the swing, he had dark hair and was kicking his feet in the dust below the swings. He looked like he’d just come from church, or somewhere that required smart clothes.

“Hey,” He said, keeping an eye on his brother while speaking.

“Hello.” He replied looking up at the boy with the green eyes. Dean smiled.

“You want a push too? I won’t push you as high as my brother.”

“No, thank you, I like to just sit here, thank you.”

“If you’re sure,” He said, before turning to Sam. “Hey Sammy, let’s go! Dad’s calling us!” Dean said having spotted his dad beckoning them over. He lingered while Sam slowed down enough to jump of the swing. “Bye!” He called back to the other boy on the swing.

“Goodbye,” He replied. “It was nice meeting you again,” He said quietly once they were back with their father, Dean holding Sam’s hand tightly and John holding onto Dean.

** 31st December 1999 **

Dean pulled the impala over into a small roadside parking place, it was nearly midnight, it was nearly the year 2000 too, it was a shame Sam wasn’t here to share it with him, though he could imagine Sam being at some college party with friends, laughing and having fun all the while he was sat on the bonnet of the impala and John leant against it scribbling in his journal with a torch held between his teeth.

Dean pulled out his phone, it would do no harm in calling his brother, wish him a happy new year. Dialling the number he put it to his ear and waited for Sam to answer. It rang thirteen times before picking up except it wasn’t Sam who answered. A high pitched screech emitted from the ear piece and Dean yanked it from his ear in a second and cancelled the call.

“What was that?” John asked, taking the torch from his mouth.

“Dunno, I think Sam pocket answered me and wherever he is came through as a bit high pitched.” Dean guessed.

“Come on, let’s keep going. I’m not camping in the impala overnight.”

“Dad, come on! It’s gonna be midnight, we can see the fireworks from Washington from here. You know, New Year. Hell, it’s the turn of the millennium too.” Dean protested, sitting up from his slouched position against the windscreen.

“Fine. We’ll leave once they’re over, I’m serious about not sleeping in the impala, I didn’t hustle pool for two hundred dollars for nothing.”

Castiel watched as the two men sat on the bonnet of the impala and waited for midnight. He’d interrupted Dean’s call to Sam, though he’d not heard him, which was something he’d need to learn to control. Perhaps he’d ask Gabriel about that. Castiel curled himself up on a nearby branch of a tree, the fireworks would be small and quiet at this distance from Washington but Cas had a good idea.

** 1st January 2000 **

Midnight arrived a few short minutes later and Castiel heard Dean say: “Happy New Year, Dad.” And waited for the cacophony of fireworks which turned out to be tiny poofs of sound and colour in the far distance. That was until a mighty boom sounded a few metre from where they were sat. Dean jumped, not expecting it to be so close.

“Someone must be letting them off in their field!” Dean called over the crackling fireworks, painting the sky in bright colours. Another bang and a rocket exploded above them, small red stars littering the dark night and leaving smoke clouds behind. Dean certainly wasn’t going to complain about their free firework show.

** 18th September 2008 **

Castiel knows that today is the day that he’ll finally, and officially, meet Dean Winchester in the flesh and soul and in his vessel that was meant to be. However, it’s a horrific trip into the depths of Hell first. When Castiel had been drafted into saving the righteous man, he tried not to convince himself that it would be Dean, because it might not have been, even though the scripts have been written for epochs.

Hell is no place for a seraph. The darkness in Hell is all consuming and Castiel can feel his grace weakening as he nears the flickering soul that belongs to the Righteous Man. Castiel forces his way through the darkness, the heat and the torturous pain that is now leaking into him and pushing out his grace. The darkness is cutting him open but he must get to the Soul, he must get to the Righteous Man.

It feels like an eternity before he takes hold, cradling the Soul, whose form takes on that of the man he should be. A man named Dean Winchester. The man is unconscious, lying limp in his arms, Castiel doesn’t blame him, he’s lucky himself that he’s not dead yet, and he’s an angel. He keeps a tight hold on him. A burst of power, stemming from his utmost need to complete his mission gets him going back to the surface of Hell and then onto the plains of Earth once again. He takes his time in piecing the man with the beautiful soul back together, sending his grace through his hand and into Dean’s body. He won’t totally be the man he was before but he’d still mostly be Dean. He’d be his Dean.

Later that day, when Dean has regained consciousness from his time in Hell, he tries to contact him again, though he never remembered to ask Gabriel about controlling the volume and pitch of his voice and all he can see is Dean panicking and windows shattering and in the end Dean is curled up on the floor trying to protect himself as if Castiel were going to cause him harm. That was not the intention.

Castiel next meets Dean in a barn, he’s reinstated himself in his vessel’s body and he’s confident that he can control the volume of his voice though it sounds a little rusty and deep. He was summoned to the barn but on arrival he’s assaulted by rock salt coming from shot guns, two men shooting at him and one of them is Dean.

He keeping on striding forward. He is here for Dean. He is here for Dean and the rock salt cannot harm him. It’s not as if Dean remembers their previous meeting, the time when he sat on the swing next to him just to know he was still okay, even though it had been five and a half years since the death of their mother. He’d done his best to keep him safe from the countless monsters that they’d seen and hunted throughout the years. He would even visit Mary Winchester every so often, telling her what her son Dean was doing, reassuring her that he was doing okay.

“Who are you?” Dean asked, he was holding a hand behind his back, the other to his side.

“I am the one who gripped you tight, and raised you from perdition.” Castiel explained to him. He smiled and stopped. Stopped and really looked at Dean, at the fifty seven freckles that were sprinkling his face. At the brilliant green eyes that sparkled under the flickering and broken lights. At the soft, but angular lines of his face. This was his Dean, the Dean he rebuilt getting to the surface of Hell.

“Yeah, thanks for that.” Dean said, Castiel sensed anger, had he not just gone to the depths of Hell for him. A knife to his chest, but Castiel remain unscathed and kept his eye contact with the green-eyed hunter who looked bewildered. Castiel removed the knife that was coated in blood from his vessels body and dropped it to the floor. A swing from behind him, to his right and he put an arm out to block the blow from the other man. Once stopped, he placed two fingers on his forehead, just below his baseball cap and rendered the man unconscious on the floor.

“We need to talk, Dean. Alone.” Castiel told him. The man in front of him look concerned for he floored friend. He crouched down, checking for a pulse and trying to shake the man awake.

“Your friend is alive.” Castiel told him, flipping through a book.

“Who are you?” Dean’s voice was filled with disgust. This wasn’t exactly how he’d pictured them finally meeting.

“Castiel.” He replied bluntly.

“Yeah, I figured that much; I mean what are you?”

“I’m an Angel of the Lord.” Castiel told him. He needed Dean to know him. Right now, he didn’t care if Dean didn’t like him. He knew he would eventually, there was no point in rushing.

** 31st December 2015 **

They’d been through so much since their first true encounter with each other seven years ago. It was eventful, though it had been filled with times of hurt, despair and soulessness, it had also been filled with love, happiness and friendship too. All the events have lead up this very moment.

Dean was sat at the table in the bunker during the cold evening of the last day of the year. They had nothing planned but Castiel remembered the time he made fireworks for Dean, that one time when he couldn’t get a hold of his brother and Castiel had interrupted the call only for his true voice to screech down the phone.

Castiel had been given a permanent bedroom in the bunker even though, as an angel, he had no reason to sleep, so it was rarely used. He exited the bedroom and wandered towards Dean who was swirling whiskey around nonchalantly in a small tumbler.

“Hello, Dean.” He greeted as usual.

“Heya, Cas.” Dean sounded bored, the day had been quiet; in fact the whole second half of the year had been quiet.

“So, do you remember the turn of the millennium?” Cas asked, curiously. He wanted to know if Dean wanted more fireworks this year. They’d been missing out the last couple of years.

“Huh? Maybe, the last time I took notice of New Year was that year, my dad and I saw some nice fireworks that were being let off in a nearby field.” Castiel smiled. “Hey, what’s that smile for?” He asked, now Dean too was smiling.

“I, uh, I realised that you weren’t going to see or hear the fireworks in Washington from where you were so I made you some fireworks of my own. Do you want to do it again?”

“That was you?”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me Dean, I’m sorry, I… I should probably tell you… maybe next year though. But we can do fireworks again this year?”

“Sure Cas.” Dean told him, swinging himself out of the chair and standing up, whiskey glass still in hand. Dean walked past Cas, clapping him on the shoulder as he passed. “I’ll go grab Sam.” Castiel smiled.

“I’ll be back soon then.” And with that Castiel disappeared into thin air.

He stood at the sandpit in a park. It was guarded, as usual, by two angels. One of them was possessing a young girl and another a man who was posing as the father.

“Hello, I need to speak to someone in Heaven.”

“Who is it you wish to speak to, Castiel?” The little girl angel asked.

“Mary Winchester. I need to ask her a question about her son.”

“You have ten minutes, Castiel. Do not take any longer or I’ll have to alert the higher ups that you are here.”

“Thank you, Sabrael.” He said before disappearing into the bright light that erupted from the sandpit.

Once in heaven, Castiel made his way to where Mary Winchester would be. He didn’t open her door, just evaporated and ended up inside.

“Who are you?” Mary asked.

“I’m Castiel, remember me? I visited you many years ago, I told you I would,”

“You’re the angel who’s in love with Dean. You promised me you’d look after him.”

“Yes, that is me. I’ve come to ask for your blessing, it is nearing twenty sixteen and I’d like to ask your son to be with me forever.”

“Yes, of course, I have been waiting for this moment ever since you came to me in your six-year-old vessel.” Mary Winchester told him. “I was not expecting to end up here so early though.”

“I couldn’t show you, you have to understand.”

“I know, I get it. Now, you were asking for my blessing and I give it to you. Go and give my son all the love you have, I’ll have your head if you hurt it, angel or not.”

Castiel simply smiled. “Thank you.” He said before disappearing once again and returning to the sandpit with plenty of time to spare. He thanked the guarding angels and returned to the bunker.

Dean and Castiel had become so much closer in the past six months, though neither had said anything to the other, it was just passing glances, maybe holding on that little bit longer, and more genuine smiles towards each other that made the others’ eyes sparkle with happiness.

When Castiel retuned, he took his own liberties and grabbed Dean’s wrist to drag him outside when he saw him leaving Sam’s bedroom.

“Hey!” Dean said startled.

“Let’s go, let’s set some fireworks off, I found some in Illinois, the best ones Dean.” Castiel told him excitedly.

“Alright, alright!” Dean removed his wrist from the angels hand and dashed up the spiral staircase to the outside. A cold night’s breeze him Dean as he exited and he shivered. Castiel touched a hand to his arm, sending him warmth and Dean turned to him and smiled.

Five minutes to midnight had all three of them stood a little way out from the bunker’s entrance; Sam took charge with getting ready to light the fireworks. Castiel had found a boxset that would let off a whole bunch of fireworks one after the other, giving them their own little firework show.

Dean looked at his watch.

“Ten, Nine, Eight,” He began and Castiel joined in, Sam shouting it too from across the field.

** 1st January 2016 **

“Happy New Year, Cas!” Dean called, grabbing Castiel’s hand, not saying anything, just watching the sky light up brilliant colours.

“Happy New Year, Dean.” Castiel replied. “Hey Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas.” Dean didn’t look from the sky.

“I spoke to your mother tonight.”

“Eh, what? You did?” Dean glanced at Castiel quickly to see his expression.

“Yeah, I had to ask her something very important.” Castiel wasn’t watching the fireworks.

“Uh huh, and what was that?” Dean let go of Cas’ hand to turn and face him. Castiel had that concentrating face on, eyes narrow, mouth quirked up at one corner as if trying to remember.

“I asked for her blessing.”

“Huh…” Dean went quiet.

“I asked for her blessing to be with you, Dean, forever.” Castiel said, grabbing hold of both of Dean’s hands, ignoring Sam’s presence, who seemed to be distracted with the fireworks anyhow.

“What did she say?”

“She told me to give you all the love I have, and that she’d have my head if I ever hurt you.” Dean laughed at that. “Can I do that, Dean? Can I give all my love to you, will you give me all your love in return?”

“Yes. Cas, I will. So much.”

It was a strange moment for a short amount of time, the fireworks had finished and it turned out that Dean and Castiel had missed the majority of them.

“I’ll give you all the love that I need.” Dean leant down in that moment and kissed Castiel, the same way he’d been thinking about for the past three years at least. It was better than expected, planting his own lips onto the cool lips of Cas, he could feel his warmth however, the same warmth he’d given to Dean as they had stepped outside.

“I’ll, uh, see you guys inside then?” Sam asked suddenly. Dean pulled away from Castiel quickly and mumbled something unintelligible before waiting for Sam to turn his back, a smug smile gracing Sam’s face.

When Dean was sure he was gone, Dean returned to kissing Cas, both of them mumbling loving words in between taking breaths.

“You deserve so much, Dean.” Castiel said, intertwining their fingers and letting his other hand roam over Dean’s back. “… deserve so much love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Please give kudos and tell me what you thought via comments, they keep my muse alive and kicking!


End file.
